Home Computing Weekly Issue 2
This magazine was released in March 1983 and priced at 35p. News Health risk of micro space games - (1,3) :Space invader games put as much stress on the heart as driving through heavy traffic. And some players could be risking long-term heart trouble. Radio software gets go-ahead - (1,5) :Programs are going out by radio, now the Home Office has granted permission. Big response to call-back - (5) :Sinclair's appeal for faulty Spectrum power supplies to be returned has brought a massive response. Software by post - (5) :London software stockists The Video Palace has started a mail order operation with the first of its quarterly catalogues. Magazines up and down - (5) :Latest official sales figures for monthly computer magazines show that two have lost readers and two have chalked up gains. Atari chief to go it alone - (6) :In a surprise move, Atari chief Graham Daubney has quit the company to go into software sales. Dads fuel micro boom - (6) :One home in every 20 has a microcomputer - and a quarter of them were sold in December, says a new survey U.S. Scene: Commodore attacks on the home front - (6) Bug-Byte stops mail-order sales - (8) :Liverpool-based Bug-Byte, with claimed sales of 30,000 software cassettes a month, has halted its mail order operation. Smiths open micro stores - (8) :Computer shops-within stores are being opened by W.H. Smith. Firefly cycles to success - (10) :Three sixth-formers wrote Spectrum programs in their bedrooms - and ended up with £170 profit. Youngsters' programs - (10) :A new company, Schoolsoft, has been formed with the aim of producing software for infant and junior schoolchildren to run on the BBC Model B Micro. Words for the Epson - (10) :Kuma Computers has brought out a word processor designed for the tiny printer built into Epson's HX-20 small computer. Shelve your micro - (10) :Keep your micro tidy, say the people at Zygon Products who produced this specially designed stand for home use. "No-one beats our prices" Melvin Beresford of Cheetahsoft - (13) New for the BBC - (13) :BBC specialists Acornsoft has five new games to launch this month: Snooker, Missile Base, Starship Command, Draughts & Reversi & Countdown to Doom Computer talk in the nursery - (13) :Just for children, Electroplay has introduced a £50 micro called My Talking Computer. New calc for Spectrum - (13) :Chartered accountant David Robinson has brought out a £9.95 spreadsheet program for the 48k Spectrum, called Flexi-calc More micros on the way - (15) :Texet, best known for pocket calculators, is challenging Sinclair's Spectrum with a Hong Kong import. More Dragons on the way - (15) :Experts are already at work on a replacement for the best-selling Dragon 32, just seven months after launch. Features Get out of the cupboard, micro snobs - Roger Munford - (8) Colour print at a budget price - Peter Tootill - 1½ pages (16-17) :Remarkable feats can be performed by a tiny newly-launched four colour printer/plotter which uses ballpoint pens. Profile: Quicksilva - Paul Liptrot - 1½ pages (18-19) :Quicksilva is one of the countries fastest growing software houses. Paul Liptrot traces its growth and talks to the people who run the company about their plans Put your micro on the phone - Peter Tootill - 1½ pages (22-23) :Dial up a bulletin board and your micro can exchange information over the phone. Peter Tootill, who runs Mailbox-80 in his spare time, tells you how Letters - 1 page (35) Programming: Flash Atari can turn upside down - Philip Bramley - 1½ pages (36-37) :More unexplored features of Atari computers. Philip Bramley shows how to use three of them with listings to type in. Reviews Reviews score out of 5. Type-Ins Fruit machine (Spectrum) - 1 page (7) Large Lettering (BBC) - (21) 21 programs for your 1k ZX81 - 5 pages (24-28) C64 shoot em up - 1½ pages (30-31) Maths (VIC-20) - 1 page (34) Atom arcade game - 1 page (39) Other Credits News Editor :Paul Liptrot Contributors :Roger Munford, Peter Tootill, Philip Bramley, Peter Richardson External Links You can find this issue over in the magazine archive of World of Spectrum. Issue Index Category:Contains Dragon Reviews Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains Atom Reviews